Luchando por Amor
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic alterno, albertfic. Si l vida te da problemas, no los busques más, encuentra soluciones... No te dejes convertir en una victima de la autocompasión, buscar salir de todo, con fuerza, con lo que tengas a la mano, pero no desistas... este fic puede encontrar soluciones en esta historia.
1. Eres mi Esperanza

**FIC**

 **Luchando por Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Eres mi esperanza**

Albert lo había perdido todo, la vida fue de golpe tras golpe, a pesar de haber nacido en cuna de oro, ahora su familia le daba la espalda, se había revelado contra el mundo y se dio un tiempo para sí mismo, huyendo de todo lo que le pertenecía, se fue a la ruina y ya solo le quedaban deudas y un poco de familia, que también lo despreciaban por ya no tener dinero en sus cuentas bancarias.

Candy por su parte era enfermera en un hospital importante, había salido adelante y vivía cómodamente, un departamento sencillo y elegante, algunos pretendientes buenos, nada serio, hasta ese día que presenció una pelea clandestina.

Un hombre era golpeado brutalmente, su mirada estaba perdida, su rostro parecía ver la imagen de la tristeza, hasta que al ser golpeado en la quijada, su cabeza giraba bruscamente coincidiendo con la mirada de asombro de ella. Quien a punto de llorar por ver como sangraba, lo hizo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que Albert sentía algo desde las pérdidas de sus seres más amados. Esa mujer estaba preocupada por él, alguien que ni sabía nada que no lo conocía estaba a punto de llorar por verlo sangrando.

L reacción fue como una energía renovada, pues Albert sacaba los puños y daba duro a su contrincante, venciendo al hombre que ya lo tenía casi en la lona. Candy se ajustaba ambas manos, estaba en un lugar que no debía, era un callejón con muchos hombres, tenía que salirse antes que notaran su presencia. Pero él, apenas la vio girar para retirarse y saltaba por encima de las cuerdas que simulaban un ring, corriendo para alcanzarla.

\- ¡Oye espera!

Ella giraba y aun su ceja sangraba, metiendo su mano por el abrigo sacaba un pañuelo y se lo ofrecía.

\- Estas sangrando.

\- Si, pero gane. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Yo, yo, no debería estar aquí, disculpe si le distraje de su pelea, supongo que a esto se dedica.

\- No, si, bueno es solo una pelea para tener algo para comer el fin de semana.

\- ¿pelea para vivir? Puede trabajar, es más sano y menos riesgoso.

\- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

\- Bueno, soy enfermera, no me gusta ver a los pacientes sufrir. Ella continuaba viendo que el no se limpiaba la ceja herida, así que al no tomar el pañuelo ella se atrevía a levantar el brazo y limpiarlo como su profesión le dictaba.

\- Gracias, hacía mucho que no le preocupaba a nadie lo que me pasara.

\- Pues, a quien debería preocuparle sería a ti primero, si estás bien, puedes ayudar a los demás, herido no podrás ayudar a nadie. Él le sonreía, la barba que lo cubría escondía un poco su sonrisa, ambos sin darse cuenta llamaban la atención de los que estaban en la pelea y comenzaban a hacer ruidos alentadores y provocativos para ella, por estar tan cerca de él

\- ¡Bésala! ¡Llévatela a la cama! ¡Dale lo que necesita! ¡Vamos campeón!

Candy se avergonzaba y se ponía de colores, no había más mujeres en ese lugar, tenía que irse, pero él no la dejaba y se interponía en su camino.

\- Por favor, me puedes curar, enfermera. El hombre que había recogido las apuestas le daba el dinero en una bolsa y le decía

\- Ya vete, aquí está tu parte, mañana a las diez podrás pelear de nuevo. Llévate a tu novia de aquí, no debiste traerla. Candy se asustaba, no eran novios, pero él, sonriente tomaba la bolsa y ponía su mano tras la espalda para salir de ese lugar, tomaba una camiseta que colgaba en un barril de metal, acompañando a la enfermera, que aún no podía decir media palabra. Veía el pañuelo ensangrentado y se lo tomaba de su mano comentando,

\- Si quieres puedo presionar la herida, ya se quitará pronto.

\- Debes cocer esa ceja, no dejara de sangrar, es una parte muy sensible, ¿quieres que te ayude?

\- Por favor. La realidad el lo que deseaba era acompañarla, todavía tenía su ojos llorosos por verlo golpeado, era una chica sensible, además de atractiva antes sus ojos. Ambos caminaban, donde él llamaba la atención de los paseantes de las calles, al verlo golpeado, parecía como si hubiese peleado con alguien para evitarle problemas a su novia.

Ella no sabía porque, pero sentía alegría ver que había ganado y que ya no estaba peleando en ese lugar. Caminaba a su lado, deseando llevarlo a algún lugar para curarlo, así que sin pensar iban a su departamento y lo hacía pasar, ahí sacaba un botiquín y comenzaba a curarlo.

\- Mi nombre es Candy, Candy Morgan

\- Oh si y soy Albert, Albert Andrew.

\- Esto dolerá un poco, pero te sedara para poder darte unos puntos y cerrar esa herida en tu ceja. Como si no sintiera nada, él la observaba minuciosamente, veía sus labios, su rostro y esa concentración, giraba para ver el sillón pequeño, la ventana a la calle y las puertas a la que podía ser su cocina y otras de su hogar.

\- ¿Vives con alguien?

\- No, vivo sola.

\- No te da miedo que un desconocido te acompañe.

\- Bueno, tenía que atenderte, puede infectarse esa herida, además quería preguntarte si…

\- ¿sí que?

\- ¿Vas a pelear mañana? Esa herida no sanara en una semana.

\- No, no pelearé, con lo que gané tengo para cenar y tener alimentos algunos días.

\- ¿Algunos días? Pero, pero puedes trabajar.

\- ¿Trabajar? ¿En qué? No tengo profesión, no estudie nada.

\- Supongo que no pudiste, pero hay otros trabajos que puedes desempeñar, no requieres pelear para vivir.

\- Pero gano muy bien con una sola pelea.

\- Sí, pero puedes recibir un golpe que te dañe permanentemente.

\- No lo había pensado, de hecho, antes de verte, pensé que perdería la pelea y solo ganaría la cuarta parte de lo que me dieron. Pero al verte…

\- ¿Al verme?

\- Si, no había visto a nadie preocupado por mí, desde que era un niño.

\- ¿Desde niño?

\- Si, no lo creerías, pero… me dieron ganas de ganar cuando te vi.

\- Bueno, no paso seguido por esa calle, desde lejos te vi herido y… me asusté mucho, no puede ser que pelees así para comer, puedo buscar algo para ayudarte, tal vez un trabajo, ¿Por dónde vives?

\- Donde me alcance la noche.

\- ¿No tiene lugar para vivir?

\- No soy de por aquí, mi casa… era la de mis padres, está muy lejos y… creo que las deudas se la tomaron a cuenta.

\- ¿Deudas? Lo siento, yo, también estuve a punto de perder mi hogar, pero trabaje mucho para salvar la hipoteca y…

\- ¿Trabajaste? Supongo que como enfermera.

\- Si, desde entonces, me va muy bien, trabaje dobles turnos y… Dios me ha ayudado mucho.

\- Me alegro que creas en Dios, porque se olvidó de mí hace mucho tiempo.

\- Dios no se olvida de nadie. No creo que se haya olvidado de ti, si no, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

Albert se quedaba incrédulo, no podía creer lo que ella le decía, pero algo si le sucedía, ella era una esperanza en su camino, porque tan solo al verla, se había sentido como nuevo, aun después de recibir la golpiza de esa noche, había peleado antes, y solo luchaba para comer, sin desear ganar. Estar cerca de ella, era como desear escucharla, saber que podía trabajar en algo que no fuera pelear.

\- Qué otros trabajos puedo hacer, en vez de pelear.

\- No lo sé, ya veremos mañana, te dejare pasar la noche en el sillón, ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

\- Sí, claro que sí.

Candy se apuraba a terminar guardando el estuche, pensando en que no hizo el mínimo movimiento al cocerle la herida, como si no sintiera nada, había perdido la fe en Dios, eso era lo peor que le podía pasar a un ser humano, se enternecía al saber que desde niño nadie se preocupaba por él, no era posible que el fuera igual que ella. Pero al menos Dios no la había abandonado, ni en los peores momentos, cuando perdió a su padre tras la enfermedad. Cuando pudo encontrar trabajo a pesar de no tener nada y le dieron oportunidad de pagar la hipoteca, con el contrato de trabajo mostrado. No era posible que a él le hubiese ido peor. Mañana buscaría una solución para que trabajara en algo aun sin estudiar. Era un hombre fuerte, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer.

Albert pensaba que una mujer no lo invitaría jamás a pasar la noche en su casa, debía querer algo con él, y en eso no se equivocaba, tal vez no había estudiado ni se había preparado para tener una profesión como ella, pero hacer feliz a una mujer a través de una noche de pasión, sería como darle un chupete a un bebe. Sobre todo porque ella realmente era muy hermosa, ese contoneo al caminar le estaba incrementando el deseo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar cada fic, por continuar leyendo otros nuevos, el reto de estar subiendo fics es gracias a ,i buena amiga Tuty, quien realmente hace maravillas al incentivar toda mi creatividad, muchas gracias amiga, y gracias a ustedes por todo su sincero apoyo, a mi me encantan los finales y esta vez pretendo subir todos y cada uno de ellos.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. El hermano

**FIC**

 **Luchando por Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El hermano**

Ya haciendo la cena, Candy sonreía emocionada, le daría una buena comida, movía sartenes y picaba los ingredientes, en la cocina se conducía de un lugar a otro hasta que, él se puso tras su espalda, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, su rostro bajaba por un costado y en un ronco tono preguntaba,

\- ¿Deseas… que te ayude a… cocinar?

La sensación fue algo que jamás había sentido, su mente se borraba por completo, hacía apenas unos instantes tenía un mundo de ideas y ahora solo sentía el aliento cercano la piel estremecida y… algo que no le había pasado, surgieron deseos que pensaba que en ella no funcionaban, como pudo tomo aire y lo retuvo para poder responder,

\- Albert… puedes… sacar un… poco de fruta del refrigerador. Albert sonrió efusivamente, su voz era suave y delicada, esos pequeños gemidos al hablar lo volverían loco, ella estaba reaccionando a èl, tal y como lo había pensado, era una mujer muy… caritativa y… apasionada.

\- Por supuesto. También sé… cocinar. En ese momento Candy sonreía efusiva y tomando nuevos bríos al ver que se dirigía al refrigerador comentaba,

\- Me alegro, tengo un amigo que tiene un restaurant el es un buen chef y… puedes ayudarlo, veras que te encantará el lugar, como todos los días ahí, esta frente al hospital.

\- Bueno y… ¿qué más puedo hacer para pagar mi estancia aquí?… Candy Morgan

\- Ser mi mejor amigo, Albert, verás que todos mis conocidos te apreciaran y valoraran todo lo que has sufrido para salir adelante, serás un hombre de bien y… podrás acompañarme a la iglesia, como… dos hermanos

\- ¿Hermanos?

\- Si, hijos de Dios. Albert solo hizo una asombrada respuesta de alivio

\- ¡ah!

A lo que Candy le contaba de ella, dejándolo desarmado mientras seguían caminando de un lado a otro y al llegar a tomar asiento, él le ayudaba acomodándola en la silla y colocándole la servilleta para tomar no el lugar del frente sino el de un costado de ella.

\- Gracias, Albert. Mira yo fui huérfana, mis padres me adoptaron a la edad de cinco años, mi madre adoptiva murió cuando tenía siete y mi padre cuando estudiaba enfermería, tuvo un paro cardiaco fulminante y nada pudimos hacer para salvarlo. ¿Y tu Albert? ¿Háblame de ti?

\- Cuando tenía ocho años, lo tenía todo, cuando tuve doce lo perdí todo, y no acepte fácilmente todo lo que dijeron, solo escape y no volví atrás, sin mis padres las cosas fueron peor, mi Tía quiso imponerse y tomar las riendas, después jugó mal sus cartas y perdió mi herencia, los socios de mi padre se molestaron y no volví a tras para ver lo que querían de mi.

\- Pero… ¿Y tu tía? ¿Qué le paso a ella?

\- Se molestó con los socios de mi padre, y demando a no sé que tantas personas, ya para cuando vi como estaban acabando con todo, yo no me quede ahí, la casa de mis padres no la podían embargar y… si estaba presente, podían tomarme como pretexto para quedarse en la casa, sin mí, ya no podían quitarles más.

\- Una vez me paso por la mente que mi vida había sido muy triste, primero por ser huérfana y no conocer a mi familia, a mi verdadera madre y padre, después cuando perdí a los Morgan, quise ponerme a llorar pero mi padre, una vez me dijo que… cuando murió mi mamá el deseaba morir, pero fue por mí que trabajaba todos los días, recordando las risas y los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos. Ahora también recuerdo esos momentos, cuando caminábamos en el parque, cuando mamá quería comprarme globos de colores para verme sonreír y… Papá no tenía trabajo así fue que… se puso a vender globos y… mi madre fue muy feliz con él. El se dedico a ser vender globos en el parque central y en el zoológico los fines de semana.

\- Mi mamá fue un ángel, siempre me cuidaba y me quería mucho, me mostraba como no tener miedo, me enseño a escribir y tuve profesores particulares, después ella murió y… Papá se entristeció mucho, pero creo que… le paso lo mismo que a tu padre, porque me dijo que… yo era el recuerdo vivo de mamá. Papá era un genio de las finanzas y los negocios internacionales, después de la muerte de mamá, el dejo de viajar y… ya no fueron las cosas igual, mi Tía trato por todos los medios de ser como él, pero algo salió mal y ella no pudo con todo.

\- Albert, ¿Tu tía está viva?

\- Si, pero es mejor que estemos separados, ella… me ve como un parasito y… cree que soy solo un estorbo, deseaba que fuera como mi padre, y… la decepcione.

\- ¿Hasta qué grado estudiaste?

\- El hombre de confianza de mi padre fue mi tutor por un tiempo, pero… mi tía lo corrió de la casa, al parecer sabía cosas que no debía… y cuando supe que me mandaría a un internado, escape, desde entonces ya no sé nada de ellos.

La cena ya estaba terminada, Albert la miraba coqueto pero Candy solo le veía ciertos golpes que ya se estaban marcando más. Y buscaba la forma de curarlo.

\- Bueno, espera un momento, ya cocí tu ceja, pero falta algo más, ve a esa puerta te daré algunas prendas para que te cambies después de darte un baño, preparare tu cama y… traeré unos ungüentos para esos golpes, si realmente confías en mi, pronto todo cambiará. Albert se emocionaba, ella iba a darle prendas, y el a quitárselas en cuanto pudiera, pensaba.

Las cosas se fueron despacio, sin verla y solo en espera ya estaba en un pantalón bastante flojo pero con cordón en la cintura y una playera, de inmediato supo que eran prendas del Sr. Morgan, el padre de ella. El sillón se hizo cama de un jalón, colocaba almohadas y cobijas, al acostarse le pidió que se pusiera de espaldas, puso varios ungüentos y sobaba al untarlos, luego lo giraba y continuaba, para terminar cubriéndolo y dándole un beso en la frente le agregaba,

\- Buenas noches Albert, con lo que te puse quedaras… dormido en un instante, veras que por la mañana te sentirás como nuevo. Ella se fue dejándolo ahí, como un niño al que le dan un vaso de leche y le cuentan un cuento, pero al apagar las luces, se veía la franja de la luz de su habitación, se escuchaba la regadera y la imaginaba a ella… sin saber cómo se había quedado dormido como le había dicho.

En Inglaterra… un hombre molesto mostraba evidencia de todo lo desfalcado y en ninguna había firma de William Andrew, esto lo entregaba a los oficiales y hacía que todos ellos entraran como sospechosos de la fortuna desfalcada.

\- Señor, ¿Por qué no acepto usted lo que le ofrecieron?

\- Simple, no es avaricia, es justicia lo que se requiere, el hijo de ese hombre cargo con todos los platos rotos y ahora se encuentra desaparecido, su tìa no sabe nada de él y es el único heredero de esta fortuna, desde este momento ellos dejan de ser socios, hasta que se aclare el desfalco y de devuelvan todo lo robado con los intereses de estos años.

\- Eso es un imposible.

\- No, imposible fue descubrir los delitos y desfalcos y mire usted, ahora van a investigación y… posiblemente a prisión. Eso decían que era imposible.

\- Usted, ¿Que gana en todo esto?

\- Recuperar mi integridad y… credibilidad. Fui el maestro de ese muchacho, fui el amigo de su padre, confiaron en mí, invirtieron conforme sus cálculos, ellos lo hicieron bien, pero estos hombres ya tenían otros planes, señor juez.

\- Muy buen, señor Johnson. Inicie la búsqueda del joven, sin el todo esto quedará detenido.

\- Si señor, ese era el plan del padre de William, que no lo dejaran fuera bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque él lo dejo asegurado en todos sus intereses e inversiones.

\- Si tuviera la mentalidad de ese hombre, haría lo mismo por mi hijo.

\- También lo he pensado, si tuviera un hijo.

\- Le deseo suerte y encuentre en su camión a la mujer de su vida.

\- La mujer de mi vida ya apareció, solo que… después de estos desfalcos, mi nombre quedo por los suelos y… no tuve nada que ofrecerle, ella… despareció de mi vida.

\- Ahora que busque a William, incluya a su mujer, Johnson, el amor no se encuentra tan fácil, no es bueno perderlo y no buscarlo.

\- Lo hare, señor. Gracias.

Johnson salía del juzgado viendo como fueron llevados uno a uno de los socios de William Andrew, tal vez la vida te manda la justicia tarde, pero siempre llega y cuando lo hace, nadie sabe ni la espera, puede ser… mucho peor de lo que se imaginaban. Subía a un taxi dirigiéndose a la mansión de la Sra. Elroy Andrew, si algo le daría a esa mujer que tanto hizo por sacar a su sobrino adelante, aun al ser despreciada por todas las amistades que la familia tuvo en algún tiempo, ella continuaba arrepentida por haber perdido a su sobrino, el único familiar que le quedaba con vida.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar cada fic, por continuar leyendo otros nuevos, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TUTY, que Dios te bendiga.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. La bella enfermera

**FIC**

 **Luchando por Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La bella enfermera**

Albert amanecía con una tranquilidad y un rico olor en la nariz, ella olía a perfume de rosas fino, era algo que elevaba no solo su ánimo, sino algo más que se despertaba al pensar en ella en ese momento. A lo que pensaba, "Nos dejaron alborotados".

El de inmediato se metía a dar un baño, al salir sacaba algo de su valija y se colocaba ropa limpia, después, ella tenía lista la mesa, el desayuno y lo esperaba. El se sacudía el cabello para colocarse la playera, mientras ella de reojo lo admiraba, bajando el rostro avergonzado y tratando de disimular.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, Albert?

\- Si ¿Y tu?

\- También. Iremos a ver al amigo del restaurante, ahí conseguiremos un trabajo provisional, mientras encontramos algo mejor.

\- Me parece bien. De regreso, lavo mi ropa, necesito lavar la que traía puesta, con eso de las heridas se mancho y creo que comprare una camisa y… una sudadera.

\- ¿No te gustaron las ropas de mi padre?

\- Si, las use para dormir, pero no creo que tengas más.

\- No. Ya las regale todas, ya sabes… no es bueno que se desperdicien, pero… puedo conseguir prendas a bajo precio, en uno de los mercados del centro.

\- Iremos después. Albert probaba la comida con bastante apetito y Candy lo observaba, pensando que si lo veían todo golpeado llamaría la atención, pero si le pedía que no saliera de la cocina, podría ayudar en el lavado de los trastos y la limpieza.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Candy?

\- Pensaba en el nuevo trabajo, hoy entro un poco más tarde y saldré hasta las ocho.

\- Iré por ti. Solo dime en que hospital es y… nos regresamos juntos.

\- Bien.

El amigo del restaurant, le dio trabajo a Albert, la semana se pasaba bien, pero él deseaba ganarse el cariño y porque no, el amor de la enfermera, cada día le era más difícil continuar teniéndola tan cerca, podía buscar tener un noviazgo, y para eso podría ser un fin de semana.

Los días eran más relajantes, caminaban de regreso sin tomar el autobús, las conversaciones eran cada vez mejores, paseaban untos, era un noviazgo sin formalidades, aun no había caricias, pero el deseo de que las hubiera era constante. Candy también se sentía atraída por el, no podía evitar ver lo atractivo de su nuevo amigo, todas las mañanas salía más motivada que de costumbre, esa compañía para ir y regresar al trabajo era realmente agradable.

En los barrios continuaban las peleas callejeras, el líder de las luchas, perdía a su mejor peleador y este al caer se golpeaba parte del rostro, dejándolo incapacitado por una lamina que le había dañado.

Casualmente este daba al hospital donde laboraba Candy, el hombre la reconocía al recordar que hacía ya más de tres semanas, se había llevado al rubio que peleo como una fiera al final, cuando casi estaba derrotado, con cierta amabilidad, se quedaba en la sala de espera, fingiendo interés por el paciente, en espera de ver si podía seguir a la enfermera, a distancia vio cuando el rubio, la esperaba en la salida, este le pasaba el brazo por la espalda y la acompañaba, así los seguía hasta ver donde vivían, eran pareja y así tramaba como tener un nuevo peleador para su modus operandi y continuar con sus ingresos fijos. Una tarde, Albert esperaba a que ella saliera y el Johnny llegaba para hablar con él.

\- Hola güero, te estaba esperando,

\- ¿A mí? ¿Y eso?

\- Necesito un par de peleas, Fernando esta herido y… no tengo quien pelee este fin de semana, serian cinco grandes, y en una sola pelea. Albert al ver que no tardaba en regresar Candy, se alejaba y buscaba entrar al hospital, comentando,

\- Te iré a buscar en una oportunidad, estoy esperando a… mi esposa.

\- ¿Esposa?

\- Si, nos casamos así es más fácil para… cuando nazca mi hijo.

\- Con los hijos se incrementan los gastos.

\- Si, ya tengo trabajo fijo, Johnny.

\- Si, pero… un día necesitaste de mi, ahora soy yo el que necesita de ti.

\- No puedo, mi esposa… necesita mis ingresos fijos y…. mi seguro.

\- Ya veo.

El Johnny, no se tragaba el cuento. Albert se sentía vigilado y ahora tenía el lugar de Candy cercado, tanto el hombre como sus compinches. Así que salía temprano e iba por ella.

\- Hoy nos iremos en autobús.

\- ¿Y eso, porque?

\- Están los hombres de… las peleas, buscando que regrese y… le dije que estoy casado y que no quieres que pelee.

\- Las mentiras no son buenas, Albert.

\- Candy, te están siguiendo, me vieron en el hospital, creo que Fernando se encuentra ahí dentro.

\- Si, una lamina le corto parte del rostro, eso dijeron el filo parecía de una navaja.

\- Juegan sucio, aunque pierden, le quitaron el peleador a Johnny y ahora quiere que le devuelva el favor.

\- Oye no, ya tienes trabajo formal.

\- Si, hasta le dije que eras mi esposa y que esperábamos un hijo.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Candy, temo por tu seguridad, puedo irme y alejarme de todo esto, ya lo he pasado, pero tu… no creo que te dejen en paz, ya saben que estamos juntos.

\- No te preocupes, me sé cuidar solita. Candy cerraba un puño, un ojo y sacaba la lengua, haciéndolo reír por su ocurrencia, pero cada día la admiraba más, le daba ternura y esa lucha constante de ella, al no rendirse, al verla alzar sus energías aun cansada y llegar para continuar con los deberes de la casa, era de admirarse. Sin esperar más, sentados en el autobús, la atrajo hacia él, el bamboleo del camino la hizo relajarse, él le tomaba el rostro y le daba un pequeño beso, dejándola asombrada, pero al ver que no le rechazaba, continuaba con otro beso, cubriéndolo con sus mano, al estar en público.

\- Candy, me gustaría pedirte que fuéramos novios.

\- A mí también me gustaría tener un noviazgo, solo que… no aguanto los celos, ni esas cosas, así que… no sé si la celosa sería yo.

\- Yo me portaré bien, no andaría viendo a otras mujeres, además, ninguna es tan bella como tú.

\- ¡mentiroso!

\- No miento, Candy, me gustas mucho y… no quiero que te pase nada, me encantaría que nos fuéramos de aquí, sobre todo si… Johnny te llega a molestar.

\- Entonces, me pides que sea tu novia para… aparentar que soy tu esposa.

\- No. Realmente me gustas y… me agrada la idea de… tener una novia linda como tú. Ella sonreía y ya no decía su respuesta, continuaba el camino, al bajar el autobús se fueron a su departamento, al llegar dos hombres estaban ahí, esperando que llegara. - Candy, espérame adentro, en un rato más voy.

\- Si… mi amor. Los hombres escucharon y la vieron entrar siguiéndola con la mirada, luego comentaron

\- Johnny quiere verte.

\- Ya hable con él, le dije que ahora no puedo.

\- Le debes el favor, te necesita.

\- Estoy comprometido y… no puedo pelear ahora.

\- Nosotros podemos encontrar un motivo importante para que puedas pelear.

\- ¿Me van a obligar?

\- ¿Si es necesario?

\- ¿Ustedes y cuantos más?

Tres hombres bajaron de un auto, Albert los vio, en eso pasaba una patrulla todos se movían discretamente y eso le dio la oportunidad de zafarse e irse al departamento.

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Candy!

Ella lo abrazaba de su cintura, y entre sollozos comentaba

\- Le llame a la patrulla de la policía, vi como te rodearon, y marque al novecientos once.

\- ¡Candy! No te preocupes, no dejare que te hagan daño. Me iré y…

\- No Albert, no puedes continuar sin un lugar fijo, si vas a regresar sería a ver a tu tía, ella debe extrañarte.

\- Iré, siempre y cuando te vayas conmigo.

\- Dentro de un mes puedo tomar mis vacaciones y… podría acompañarte.

Los días pasaron, Candy no le dio una respuesta a su noviazgo, pero la idea de que la siguieran lo dejaba bastante tenso y ahora no la dejaba por ningún motivo, tomaban el autobús juntos, caminaban por distintas partes, y sabía que lo continuaban buscando, al parecer no habían encontrado quien peleara para Johnny.

Una noche, Albert esperaba a Candy en la salida de siempre, esta no llegaba, entraba a preguntar y comentaba que ya había salido, que ella no se encontraba, asustado la buscaba en el departamento, y una nota lo esperaba en la puerta.

"Ella, espera que ganes una pelea".

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, que Dios les bendiga.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Mi mujer

**FIC**

 **Luchando por Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Mi mujer**

Llegaba al lugar donde sabía que lo encontraría, y varios hombres lo esperaban, sin palabras, lo guiaban hacia dentro del edificio. Abrían una puerta y le daban un empujón, ahí estaba ella, sentada amarrada con sus manos al frente, una banda atravesaba su boca y sus piernas atadas a la silla, apenas la vio, de inmediato la desataba.

\- ¡Candy! Mi pequeña, ¿Estás bien?

Le desataba la boca y ella se dolía, el sobaba sus rostro, un poco marcado por la banda, mientras el la abrazaba para desatar detrás de la silla su cintura y así aflojar sus manos y sus piernas.

\- ¡Al…bert! ¡Tengo miedo!

\- Ya estoy aquí, peleare y… nos escaparemos, ya lo verás, no dejare que te hagan daño. ¿Te golpearon?

\- No. Uno de los hombres dijo que no me tocaran, que estaba embarazada y que tuvieran cuidado de darme agua y alimento.

Albert la abrazaba y la tomaba en sus brazos, se sentaba en un sillón y se la llevaba en sus brazos sobando delicadamente sus muñecas y sus piernas, donde había estado el lazo que las ataba, ella lloraba angustiada, lo observaba con ternura y a la vez con pesar, ya lo tenían encerrado a él también y fue por su culpa, si no se hubiera salido del hospital hasta que llegará él, no los hubieran atrapado.

Albert besaba sus muñecas, como si con ello le dijera lo mucho que lamentaba lo que estaba sucediendo, ella le acariciaba el rostro, considerando que ya le había advertido que no los dejarían en paz y se abrazaba a él, tranquilizándolo,

\- Me iré contigo, Albert. Susurraba en su oído despacio, él la abrazaba estrechándola a su cuerpo, besando delicadamente partes de su rostro, cubriéndola con su cuerpo como si quisiera ocultarla en sus brazos. La puerta de abría de pronto y el Johnny entraba serio,

\- Serán unas cuantas peleas, güero. Con su mano ocultaba la cara de Candy, la escondía en su hombro, para que no la vieran. Respondiendo después,

\- Deja en paz a mi mujer, necesita sus vitaminas y sus cuidados.

\- No puedo hacer eso, lo sabes güero, ella estará bien atendida, solo pide lo que necesite y mis hombres lo traerán, aquí la cuidaremos bien. La pelea será mañana, si deseas entrenar, el piso de abajo tiene todo para hacerlo, tu mujer no será atada, a menos que intente escapar de nuevo.

Albert mostraba un rostro de rabia, no decía nada, pero no dejaba a Candy, no confiaba en ellos, así que ella pedía vitaminas de embarazo y cosas para fingirlo, la habitación era de hotel tenía baño y cocina, en la puerta había dos hombres armados. Albert entrenaba ahí dentro, hacía ejercicios y no dejaba sola a Candy. Podía salir y avisar a la policía, lo haría en su momento, pero antes tenía que asegurarse que no la lastimaran, así que planeaba todo despacio para huir y hacer solo una de las peleas.

\- Tengo que ver la manera de que vayas al hospital, pero si lo intento ahora, te traerán un medico, buscare la forma para que tengamos que ir a ver el avance de tu embarazo y te esconderás en el hospital donde trabajas, ahí llama a la policía y me escapare de aquí.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil, ya vino un medico obligado y lo amenazaban, Albert, si no peleas, ellos me llevaran a otro lugar, los escuche cuando le daba la orden a los de afuera.

\- Me lo imaginaba, por eso no me he salido de aquí.

La noche llegaba y había solo una cama, el sillón no era para dormir y ella lo jalaba para que se recostara a su lado, así lo abrazaba y aun temblando al ser vigilada, se dormía en sus brazos, cuando el cansancio la vencía.

\- Tranquila, mi pequeña, cuidare de ti, te sacaré de todo esto, lo más pronto que pueda. Un beso cargado de ternura, ella dormía ya, pero sin saber cómo, la amaba más de lo que ella podía pensar.

El día siguiente se fue muy pronto, buscaba asegurarse que no la llevarían a ningún lado, así que en cuanto veía a Johnny confirmaba,

\- Peleare esta noche, pero no quiero que mi mujer sea movida de aquí, nadie entrara a su habitación, regresare aquí con ella.

\- Bien. Si ganas te dejare descansar hasta el próximo fin de semana, pero si… pierdes, pelearas de nuevo en tres días. Candy se preocupaba y apenas iba a irse lo abrazaba fuertemente de su cintura, el tomaba su boca con desesperación por primera vez, los nervios y la tensión lo traicionaban, estaba muy preocupado si algo le pasaba, ella no saldría jamás de ahí, por el temor de que soltara información, solo Dios que le podría pasar, angustiado besaba mordiendo sus labios, llevando a Candy a un estado de adormecimiento e ilusión, ella al soltarla decía,

\- Te estaré esperando, defiéndete con todo lo que puedas, oraré para que regreses sano.

\- Te juro que regresaré, Candy. No dejes que nadie entre, cierra la puerta hasta que regrese.

\- Así lo haré, Albert. Ahora era ella quien tomaba su rostro y lo atraía para darle un beso de nuevo, a lo que él le sonreía, porque ahora confirmaba un sí, al noviazgo entre ellos.

La pelea ya no era en el callejón sino en una bodega, cerrada y con autos dentro, cuidando la privacidad de la concurrencia, mujeres bastante hermosas y con vestidos insinuantes, acompañaban a los apostadores. Albert observaba en silencio, y recordando a Candy, tomaba aire para lo que le tocara, solo deseaba volver lo antes posible a su lado.

Después de varias peleas, por fin tocaba turno, el muy sin vergüenza de Johnny, apostaba a ganar, sabía que ese hombre estaba en sus manos y no podía dejarse perder, su mujer estaba en cinta y la angustia lo mantenía bastante alerta.

El comienzo de la pelea, fuer de recibir golpe tras golpe, cansando a su oponente, evadía los que podían tocar el rostro y cuidaba de no recibir golpes que lo dañaran con mayor posibilidad. En una oportunidad, aprovechando su estatura y sus puños, remataba dejando a su oponente en el piso y venciéndolo antes de lo esperado. La apuesta era muy rápido, algunos de los invitados se molestaban por no tener mucho que ver, pero le aseguraban que traerían a mejores contrincantes, a lo que Johnny aceptaba.

En la habitación ella estaba angustiada, rezaba y lloraba al preocuparse y pensar lo peor, horas se hicieron eternas, hasta que escuchaba muchas pisadas, su voz fuera de la puerta, hacía que quitara el pasador antes de que intentaran abrir, así se arrojaba a sus brazos, llorando para después lo soltaba y buscaba sus heridas, jalándolo hacia dentro de la habitación.

\- ¡Estoy bien!

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Al abrazarlo de nuevo de su cintura, el daba un jalón y con eso ella levantaba la camiseta, notando sus golpes, lo pasaba al baño para que se lavara, así lo esperaba y lo llevaba a la cama y lo untaba con ungüentos y cuidaba de él, después de unas horas de sueño, despertaba besando con caricias mudas a su princesa, a lo que ella abría sus ojos, y le devolvía los detalles con ternura,

\- Temía no verte de nuevo.

\- También tuve miedo, pero encontré la forma de sacarte de aquí.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si, la siguiente pelea será el fin de semana, veras como escapamos esta vez.

\- Podríamos ir a ver a tu Tía.

\- Podríamos. El tomo su rostro, recostados en la cama, avanzaban las caricias, el roce de sus cuerpos generaba un deseo incontrolable por tenerse, ella lo deseaba, no pensaba en nada, solo agradecía tenerlo a su lado, él la había deseado desde que la vio, ahora no podía detenerse, solo esperaba hacerla suya, sacarla de ahí y no separarse de ella jamás.

\- Albert… te deseo.

\- También te deseo, pequeña, con todo mi ser.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Feliz Navidad, deseando que el próximo año venga lleno de bendiciones y amor para todos ustedes, con sincero aprecio**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Juntos por siempre

**FIC**

 **Luchando por Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Juntos por siempre**

La vio abrir el camisón, el no la dejaba continuar, se acomodaba tomando sus labios, con un anhelo fuerte y desgarrador, poco a poco, las caricias, de su cuerpo hicieron lentamente el resto del retiro de las prendas, el abrazador deseo de ambos guiaba a un amor ardiente y apasionado, ella le susurraba al oído y el con todo cuidado aceptaba su pedido.

Fue una noche inmejorable, los cerrojos y una silla tras la manija de la puerta, para continuar no una vez, varias veces, aun lastimado, el deseo superaba con ansiedad, todas y cada una de las embestidas de esa noche, ella se aferraba a él. Con besos suaves y agotados, se abrazaban para descansar, el relajamiento de esa noche, los hizo dormir por horas, la tensión acumulada había desaparecido. Por la mañana… la observaba agotada, sentía el dolor en los costados, pero sentía la satisfacción de ser el primer hombre en ella, tan estrecha y tan apasionada, le daba un beso en su cabeza, se levantaba revisando la puerta y acomodaba más firme la silla, después se daba una ducha, con la puerta abierta, para escuchar si intentaban forzar la entrada. Salía y ella aun estaba dormida, de pronto la veía y movía sus brazos como un gatito, se estiraba gimiendo, con ternura se iba a su costado abrazándola, se acercaba a su oído y le decía suavemente,

\- ¡Te amo! Candy

\- También te amo, Albert.

\- Te lo juro, jamás te dejare mi amor

\- Albert… no nos protegimos… yo.

\- Lo siento, no debí… perdóname, debí salirme antes… yo… eres tan estrecha y… no pude contenerme.

\- Espero que… no se haga verdad… la mentira que dijimos.

\- No has dicho ninguna mentira, he sido yo, eres una mujer muy hermosa y…

Ella le coloco un dedo en sus labios, para que ya no dijera nada, se abrazo a su cuello y se escondía en sus brazos.

El sonido de la puerta, hizo incomodarse a ambos, Candy asustada, se cubría como si ya estuvieran por ingresar a la habitación, a lo que Albert la abrazo fuerte para calmar su espanto, respondía con voz firme,

\- ¡No estoy disponible! Será en otro momento.

\- Son los alimentos, señor.

Albert que ya portaba pantalón deportivo, cubría amoroso a Candy cerraba la puerta de la sección donde estaba su cama, para ir hasta la entrada y sin hacer mucho ruido quitaba la silla y se asomaba a la puerta.

\- Señor, todo viene cerrado y empaquetado como lo pidió, no se ha abierto nada.

\- Gracias, mi esposa no paso buena noche, dígale a Johnny que tengo que llevarla al médico.

\- Se lo diremos. Respondía una voz adormilada en una silla al costado de la puerta. Eso hizo sonreír a Albert, quien se le ocurría otra forma de escapar.

Al entrar con las cosas, Candy ya estaba en la ducha a puerta cerrada, haciendo que Albert tomara los alimentos para preparar el almuerzo que ya sería casi comida por ser ya tan tarde, la luz del sol que se mostraba tras los cristales de la ventana.

\- ¿Qué nos trajeron ahora?

\- Consumibles, pero prepare algo para el almuerzo.

\- Creo que ya es comida. ¿Quieres que haga algo más? Insistía algo adolorida sacudiéndose el cabello.

\- Hiciste muchísimas cosas por la madrugada… debes estar agotada. Candy se avergonzaba a lo que el de inmediato, la abrazaba y tomaba con su mano su barbilla para tomar sus labios. El sabor a menta de la pasta dental, hacía que la saboreara con mayor gusto, a lo que ella se aferraba igual, para separarse después y comentar,

\- Si hice demasiadas cosas… merezco comer algo más que nuestros labios. Él le sonrió y la llevaba hasta la silla, para ayudarla a sentarse y al hacerlo, el tomaba otra silla, dejándola cerca de ella, donde este se acercaba de tal forma, que tomaba sus cubiertos y se disponía a darle alimentos en la boca. - ¡Albert!

\- No quiero que te fatigues más. Ella le sonreía ante la mirada de él, después se apenaba, así tomaba ella los cubiertos de su lado y con el tenedor un trozo de carne, mismo que se lo ponía en sus labios. - Esto será muy delicioso, nos daremos de comer.

Después de arreglarse y esperar a que llegara el Johnny. El sonido de la puerta interrumpía sus caricias tranquilas, donde ella sentada en sus piernas se levantaba para irse un poco más lejos de quienes entraran.

\- Bueno, como peleaste bien, aquí está tu parte. Mis muchachos llevarán a tu esposa…

\- Nos llevarán, quiero ver a mi bebe en el eco.

\- Pero eso es imposible.

\- Su doctora esta en el hospital donde ella trabaja.

\- No podemos ir ahí, nos vieron cuando nos llevamos a tu mujer.

\- Tiene que ser ahí.

\- Lo siento, eso tendrá que esperar entonces a… terminar las cinco peleas que tengo programadas.

\- No puede quedarse tanto tiempo.

\- Vamos Campeón, un bebe en ese vientre tan chico debe estar empezando, no te alteres, falta mucho tiempo.

\- No quiero que mi mujer pase problemas, además quiero que se encuentre tranquila.

\- Ella estará bien, nadie entrará aquí, estaremos… esperando a que termines las cuatro peleas que faltan, en eso quedamos… ¿o no? Ya peleaste anoche y… ni un rasguño recibiste. Candy molesta intervino,

\- Los golpes están muy marcados en sus costados y… Johnny la vio de arriba abajo, lo que hizo que Candy se quedara en silencio y se escondiera de inmediato tras Albert.

\- Tranquila… lo cuidaremos mejor, no se preocupe, en su estado no debe alterarse… señora.

Salieron dos hombres y el Johnny al final, para escuchar la orden de seguir cuidando la puerta, esta vez con el cambio de relevos.

La noche iniciaba, el descanso sería hasta el fin de semana, para estar seguros que cuidarían de ellos, Albert contaba detalladamente que durmieran en la tarde, para estar despiertos por la noche, que tenía un plan para salir de ahí.

En otro lugar y siguiendo los pasos de varios comentarios de cómo el joven William ya se había hecho un hombre y como se encontraba ahora en América. George recordaba a su mujer, como se había desilusionado de él al pensar que por su culpa, habían dejado sin un patrimonio a un niño, cuando le dieron toda la confianza, cuando le mostraron todo.

El se había dejado doblegar por la hermana del señor William y con ello, todo salió mal, ahora estaba pagando todas juntas, su mujer lo había dejado, todo se había perdido, hasta que la hermana del señor se dio por vencida, lo dejo entrar a defender el patrimonio del que fue un pequeño, ahora era todo un hombre, había sobrevivido solo, viajo por varios países, estaba en América, donde todo era una lucha constante, pero sus investigaciones arrojaban que el era un hombre bueno, solitario y respetuoso, peleaba en las calles para alimentarse, no poseía nada y sin embargo se había labrado un destino fuerte y literalmente a golpes.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Actualizando y cumpliendo, detalles para continuar leyendo... para mi... escribiendo,**_

 _ **esto es un placer para quien descansa olvidando el stres y pensar que alguien mas me lee**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Planeando la Libertad

**Fic**

 **Luchando por Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Planeando la libertad**

El atardecer, lo hacía ver por la ventana, ella miraba sus ojos soñadores, definitivamente estaban en problemas, el por tener una vida luchando para salir adelante y ella, por haberse enamorado de un hombre tan complicado. Pero verlo así, le justificaba, que eso jamás sería un error, las sensaciones, los besos, las caricias, todo en el eran perfectos. No cambiaría ni un solo paso, con tal de estar a su lado.

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Te gusta ver el atardecer?

\- Mucho, todo el tiempo, este donde este, me hace recordar a mi padre. El se paraba en un ventanal y hablaba de muchas cosas, sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi, siempre me decía lo que podía pasar, jugaba conmigo ajedrez y… decía que daba un paso, pero tenía que pensar en varias opciones adelante.

\- ¿Te amaba mucho?

\- Si, el… dejo toda su fortuna a mi nombre, guardo muchas cosas importantes para que por ningún motivo alguien robara lo que era para mí, el… me dijo que así se cayera el mundo, cuando los demás se levantaran, sabrían que no podían tomar lo que nos pertenece.

\- Bueno, pero se refiere a cosas materiales, sin embargo, sus palabras dicen cuan preocupado estaba por tu futuro, eso lo hace el mejor padre del mundo. Estoy segura que si estuviera con vida, estarías muy orgulloso de él.

\- Lo estoy. Aun cuando no está a mi lado, estoy muy orgulloso de haber tenido un padre tan bueno e importante. Cuando lo perdí, fue como él dijo, perder a alguien es… lo peor que puede pasar el ser humano, lo decía por mi madre, eso era claro entre nosotros. Sin embargo ahora, cuando desapareciste y no te encontraba, fue el dolor semejante a cuando… el murió.

\- ¡Mi amor! Estoy aquí, no me iré, tú me dijiste que debíamos escapara y… fui muy ingenua, debí hacerte caso, pero… como había sufrido tanto por tener lo que tengo, temía perder mi casa y…

\- ¿Ya no temes perder tu hogar?

\- Es que… pienso igual que tú, un hogar se puede recuperar, pero a ti… ¿cómo te recuperaría?

El soltaba un gemido de ausencia, tomaba su cuerpo y lo estrechaba a sui mismo, no podía imaginar que ambos en tan poco tiempo compartieran ese sentimiento, sí, él estaba consciente de que las mujeres iban y venían, que encontrar placer, podía hacerlo por unos billetes, pero tener una mujer que te amara y te protegiera con todo lo que ella tenía, jamás lo había sentido, Candy era ese ser especial que le recordaba a su madre, la imagen de sus ojos brillantes y verdes, sus labios tersos y su piel blanca y suave, era como soñar que estaba cuidándolo desde el cielo, a través del amor de ella. Pensar cuando la vio por primera vez, era soñar en su madre, mirándolo a la distancia en los jardines de la casa, sus labios, sus ojos, esa ausencia en ella por ver que el estuviera bien.

\- ¡Te amo, Candy! Como jamás he amado a una mujer, tan solo recuerdo un amor más grande que este, fue por el de mi madre.

\- Yo… no conocía a mis verdaderos padres, pero el cariño que me dieron mis padres adoptivos, fue un amor más fuerte, porque… las personas pueden amar a personitas de su sangre, pueden tener la justificación de… que somos suyos, de su carne. Sin embargo, los que adoptan a un hijo y se comprometen a amarlos y darles todo, hasta llegar a convertirse en un motivo para amar y proteger, son todavía más divinos, debido a que sin ser de su sangre, sienten que… Dios se los presta para continuar en esta vida.

\- Tienes razón, cuantos seres adoptan niños y… no los aman realmente, sin embargo tu tuviste suerte de contar con padres respetuosos y amorosos, supongo que tus verdaderos padres desde el cielo te los enviaron.

\- También pensé en eso, solo que un día vi varias personas abandonar a sus hijos y… darlos en adopción, fue entonces que supe que no eran ángeles, eran seres humanos desvalidos y sin las posibilidades de atender a un hijo, en ocasiones por falta de recursos, en otras por enfermedades y en otras por simplemente no desearlos.

\- jamás te abandonare, mi vida. Eres parte de mí, eres mi familia, mi presente y juro por mi vida, que también eres parte de mí en el futuro, así tenga que pelear con garras y dientes, juro que jamás te dejare.

\- ¡Albert! También lo juro, nunca te abandonaré, pase lo que pase.

Con una mirada cargada de amor, tomaba sus labios, el deseo se transmitía por los poros de su piel, amarse así era algo que anhelaba en el fondo de su ser y por fin, lo había encontrado, un amor con entrega total, con decisión, incondicional y perfecto. La pasión los sorprendía, era algo que los ayudaba a sopesar el problema en el que estaban metidos, el atardecer se fue extinguiendo, para dar paso a la obscuridad y la hora de cenar. Mientras ella cocinaba, él se ejercitaba, aun después de haber excedido su record ante la pasión, él tenía que volver a concentrarse y pensar en su jugada para salir de ahí. Las voces tras la puerta decían que estaba de nuevo el relevo y por el tono de su voz, era Lifford, uno de los guardaespaldas del el Johnny, alto, gordo, ciento setenta kilos de grasa mezclados con musculo y tomador de whiskey. Se levantaba y se daba un baño, viendo como ella, ya estaba terminando de poner la mesa, para que ambos cenaran, lo seguro era que el rico olor se colara por la puerta y buscara comprar algo de comer su vigilante y futuro durmiente.

\- ¡Listo! La cena está servida, ven. Debes alimentarte bien.

\- Tu también preciosa, si seguimos gastando calorías y haciendo romper esos records.

\- ¿De que hablas? Siempre he sido de muy buen comer y… ahora pides carne y cortes muy ricos, imposible de no comer bien.

\- Me da gusto, recuerda que… escaparemos por la noche, si no hoy, mañana, pero todo depende de cierto ruido que espero escuchar, no te pondré en riesgo, por nada.

\- Mientras este contigo, haré lo que me pidas para que salgamos de aquí.

\- Y saldremos, eso será antes del fin de semana, si todo sale bien.

\- Ya deja de pensar y cena, o se enfriará.

\- Tengo hambre de otras cosas.

\- ¿No te gusta lo que prepare?

\- por supuesto, solo que… también quiero postre.

\- Pensé que no deseabas calorías extras.

\- Depende, las estamos quemando muy rápido. Albert le acariciaba la pierna interna y eso hacía que ella por fin entendiera a que postre se refería. Apenada se recargaba en su brazo y le susurraba cerca del oído que ella también deseaba de ese postre que ambos se daban. Un gruñido y el comenzaba por cenar para terminar pronto. Haciendo miradas lascivas y sonrisas juguetonas entre ambos.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias pro continuar leyendo y comentando cada capítulo de esta y otras historias alternas que han surgido,**_

 _ **la meta... si, terminar varias, pero la imaginación no lleva cronometro.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. El Escape

**Fic**

 **Luchando por Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **El Escape**

La hora después de la cena, él se quedaba dormido, habían estado amándose y ella no deseaba dormir, estaba despierta, el al no sentirla en su cama, giraba buscándola y dándose cuenta de la hora, la veía que doblaba y empacaba cosas. Con una sonrisa, notaba que ella estaba preparando la huida que le había susurrado al oído mientras se amaban, con cuidado se vestía y se iba cerca de ella.

\- Pensaba que nos fuéramos sin nada de aquí.

\- Necesitaremos las cosas, Albert.

\- las lanzaremos por la ventana, procura que no lleves nada que se rompa. Ella asentía, se preparaban. Cuando estaban listos, Albert pegaba su oído a la puerta escuchando el ronquido del gordo. Con rapidez violaba la chapa, y se asomaba escondiéndose con el cuerpo de él, notando la cámara que estaba ahí, se regresaba y abría la ventana, para lanzar las cosas, estaba obscuro y no se escuchaban ruidos de autos cerca. Abría de nuevo la puerta y salía de manera sigilosa, con ella escondida tras él. Viendo como dormía el guardia, cerraba la puerta y caminaban despacio notando que la cámara giraba lentamente, se pegaban a la pared para no ser vistos, posterior giraba de nuevo la pequeña cajita, y se marchaban por otro pasillo, notando que había cámaras de nuevo, entraban por la escalera de emergencia y también estaban ahí. Salían por una ventana, donde una escalera metálica colgaba, brincando quedaban expuestos,

\- Candy, súbete a mi cuerpo, tus zapatillas son muy resbalosas para ese tubo, está desgastado.

\- Estoy muy pesada. No creo que…

\- ¡Hazlo!

Ella se aferraba a él y este con sus brazos largos bajaba despacio la escalera, al llegar al máximo notaba una distancia muy grande, así que bajaba a Candy primero y dejaba un salto menor distancia, después se colgaba y se dejaba caer a su lado. Tomaban las cosas y se marchaban por la obscuridad de los pasillos que unían a los edificios de ese lugar.

\- ¿iremos a mi departamento?

\- Solo para tomar lo necesario, y sin que nos vean.

\- Bien.

En una agencia de policía, George daba las descripciones y como estaba trabajando ahora el joven que buscaba, al describirlo un hombre asomaba su cabeza, haciendo sospechar a Johnson, este salía despacio y marcaba el teléfono, George se acercaba y escuchaba,

\- Están buscando al güero del Johnny. Avísale que ya están contratando detectives y que quien lo busca tiene dinero.

George se escondía, hacía la seña al hombre que esperaba en el auto, este bajaba y seguía al supuesto policía, lo encerraba en un armario del edificio y lo obligaba a hablar sin que viera a George, quien lo escuchaba,

\- ¡Eres un soplón! ¡Ahora habla!

Amenazaba el chofer pegándolo a la pared, este solo comentaba que el hombre que buscaban trabajaba para el Johnny y que peleaba de manera clandestina.

Pero el chofer no lo soltaba lo amarraba y lo subía al auto, llevándoselo de ese lugar. George procuraba no ser visto ni reconocido, pedía y daba indicaciones a dos hombres más, quienes cuidaban de que soltara la información y porque había avisado. Después de horas, soltaba todo, informando que el hombre y su mujer estaban secuestrados para darle peleas al Johnny de manera obligada, pues la mujer del güero, estaba preñada.

George les pedía que lo obligaran a llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba, pero en eso se llevaban más tiempo. Para cuando llegaron, los hombres del Johnny estaban siendo golpeados por otros hombres, eso se notaba y el grito del Johnny era algo que alentaba y desalentaba a Johnson,

\- ¡Los dejaste escapar!

\- No Johnny, no se ven en las cámaras, no sabemos cómo salieron.

En un autobús, una pareja dormía por el camino, ella se refugiaba en su pecho y el abrazándola, la cubría con su chaqueta, dormitando y viendo a su alrededor.

Albert llegaba a una zona de bahía, tenían que buscar irse en barco, si iban a escapar, lo mejor era salir del país. Candy recordaba su departamento y sus cosas con cierta nostalgia, tenían dinero y mucho, todo en efectivo, ella traía sus identificaciones y visas de viaje en su bolsa, Albert tenía documentos viejos y casi sin actualizar, pero contaban con legalidad y servían para pagar los boletos del barco.

\- Albert, ¿ya no regresaremos?

\- Claro que regresaremos, dejaste todo bien en el departamento, verás que regresaremos y viviremos aquí o allá, no importa, buscaré trabajo, estaremos juntos, hablaré con mi Tía, nos casaremos legalmente, todo estará bien.

\- ¿Nos casaremos?

\- Por supuesto, ya eres mi mujer.

\- Es que… no lo esperaba.

\- Perdona, lo haremos bien cuando estemos a salvo. Ella bajaba su rostro avergonzada y el la ajustaba sonriendo porque, ya era suya y que más daba un documento, pero era mejor darle una estabilidad y lo justo era casarse y trabajar, independiente que ya no poseyera nada, el haría que todo funcionara y que no les volvieran a secuestrar para trabajar con alguien en peleas que solo la ponían mal a ella. - Candy, no volveré a pelear, buscaré trabajo y te mantendré a salvo.

\- También puedo trabajar.

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero si puedo darte lo que necesites sin que tengas que hacerlo, lo haré.

\- Para crecer hay que trabajar juntos.

\- Para mí solo saber que está a mi lado, ya es suficiente para hacerlo, preciosa.

\- También me gusta mucho estar contigo. No es necesario que nos casemos, podemos continuar así.

\- Para mí si es necesario, quiero que no te vayas con otro.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Estoy bromeando, pero si, debemos casarnos, así serás mi mujer legalmente y… me gusta la idea de tener una familia.

\- A mi también, pensé por estos días que, ya lo éramos.

\- ¡Lo somos, mi amor! Ahora solo falta que un padre nos de su bendición y… dijiste que quieres conocer a mi Tía, así que… le diré la misma mentira, verás que nos casa antes de lo previsto.

\- ¡Albert!

El la tomaba de su cintura y la elevaba en sus brazos, besándola para finalizar con un beso cargado de amor.

George por su parte al saber que su muchacho había huido, molesto y vengativo ante lo que le hicieron y recordando a su mujer, buscaba también hacer justicia, pues su muchacho sería padre y solo Dios sabía todo lo que le habían hecho, denunciaba formalmente a "el Johnny" y dejaba datos y detalles de su investigación incluyendo al soplón, así, si buscaban a William, estarían más ocupados librándose de las denuncias que de ir tras él.

\- Señor, tenemos información.

\- ¡Sí! Adelante. Los hombres informaban que ya habían salido de la ciudad abordando un autobús y que se fueron a la bahía, lo seguro era un barco, con lo que habían pasado, era lógico saber que el hombre protegería a su mujer.

George por su parte, buscaba identificaciones y veía las posibilidades de viajes de regreso a Europa, así notaba que solo había pocas opciones y económicamente investigaba cual sería la optima y el tiempo para salir, lo mejor era esperar a estar en el barco y ahí, lo buscaría y hablaría con él.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Y seguimos escribiendo, deseando sean de su agrado y llegando a darles un buen final**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. El Regreso

**Luchando por Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **El Regreso**

No estaba acostumbrada a los barcos, se mareaba, su piel cambiada de tono y el estaba tan angustiado por verla devolver lo poco que habían comido. El camarote de segunda clase, incluía alimentos, pero no eran de todo el agrado de Candy.

\- Tienes que comer bien. Vamos con el doctor, debe darte algo para el mareo.

\- Estoy bien, Albert.

El sonido del la puerta en el camarote, los sorprendían, asustado colocaba a Candy tras su espalda, el capitán del barco junto a un hombre que le recordaba su niñez, estaban ahí, este no decía nada, esperando a que hablaran.

\- Señor, este hombre asegura que usted y su esposa deben ir a primera clase, el tiene un camarote reservado ahí.

\- ¿Señor Johnson? Preguntaba con cierta resistencia y entrecerrando los ojos al reconocerlo. El Pelo negro y esa mirada helada, no eran de olvidar, pero al decir que los llevarían a primera clase, algo no cuadraba, se suponía que lo habían perdido todo. El pelinegro amablemente preguntaba,

\- ¿Cómo estas hijo? Desconfiado confirmaba, Albert al sentir aun las manos temblorosas de Candy en su cintura y sin hacer el menor movimiento,

\- Pagamos nuestro viaje. No necesitamos que nos… El pelinegro, interrumpía antes de que arruinara las cosas por ignorar que lo había ido a buscar,

-… Por favor, vamos al camarote, llevo meses buscándolo en América, me entere que viaja en este barco. Al decir que llevaba meses, levantaba las cejas incrédulo, si llevaba años fuera, y solo meses de buscarlo, eso era algo nuevo, así meditaba que responder y sobre todo con Candy y el sin casarse,

\- Bien. Iba a llevar a, mi… esposa al médico.

\- Por supuesto, permítame acompáñalos. Confirmaba el capitán, quien al ser verdad que se conocían y que dejaría perder el costo del camarote de segunda clase, sin cobro o devolución, este ya no le importaba, siendo que era para incrementar el mejor viaje de la pareja.

Candy por su parte entraba sola con la enfermera y el doctor, luego de una revisión, le daban algunas pastillas y el angustiado que había estado esperándola, apenas la veía salir, se levantaba como un resorte y la estrechaba a su cuerpo,

\- ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

\- Si, todo bien, no olvides que también soy enfermera, Albert.

\- Nunca lo olvide, por eso me preocupaba, no me había tocado verte mareada, supongo que es la primera vez… que viajamos en barco.

\- Si, es la primera vez.

George invitaba a verse en el comedor, la comida de primera clase era mucho mejor, Candy estaba gozando de frutas y verduras deliciosas, exquisitos cortes de carnes y otra variedad que no tenían en el camarote anterior.

George explicaba la situación y porque había ido a buscarlo, como se había detenido los embargos y que ahora nadie podía tomar nada, ni manejar el dinero de su padre, sin él para autorizarlo. Atento escuchaba todo lo sucedido, como su hogar seguía intacto y como su tía estaba muy arrepentida por lo que ella no había podido lograr.

\- Me alegro mucho, que se haya aclarado la situación. Entonces mi tía, ¿esta bien?

\- Supongo que sí. Si acaso muy arrepentida porque al despedirme las cosas empeoraron y ahora esta siendo juzgada duramente por su huída, temen que lo haya mal tratado y le han quitado todos los poderes que tenía como tutora.

\- Lo comprendo. No ha sido fácil, pero no le guardo rencor, supongo que, ella pensaba que podía manejar las cosas como siempre, me da gusto que hayas regresado, no te he preguntado por tu esposa.

\- Cuando te fuiste de la casa, ella… se fue. Molesta porque deje que avanzaran las cosas y… no hice nada por reparar y… tarde demasiado para obligar a que todo volviera a la normalidad.

\- Entonces ella… ¿no sabes dónde se encuentra?

\- No. En todo caso, sigue siendo mi esposa, pero… estaba molesta conmigo y… perdí demasiado tiempo, hijo.

\- Bueno y ahora que ya has recuperado las finanzas y… mi herencia. No te parece que debieras también buscarla.

\- Sé que estaba en Inglaterra, y… tu hogar esta en Escocia, posiblemente te fue a buscar, no lo sé.

\- Esperemos que la encuentres pronto. Yo… le prometí a mi mujer que… me casaría en cuanto llegáramos a mi país, deseo formar una familia con ella y…

\- Te entiendo, tu documentación estará en orden, te ayudaré en cuanto desees hacerlo.

\- Si podemos antes de ir a ver a mi Tía, sería mucho mejor. George sonreía, pensando que aun le guardaba temor a su Tía, si la viera ahora, tan triste, decaída y que los años no habían pasado en balde.

Cuando por fin llegaban, ahora ya no eran mareos, ahora era cansancio, estaba agotada, pero llegar a Escocia, en temporada fría, no era precisamente lo que deseaba, George movía sus influencias y se casaban legalmente, y en San Andrew en una capilla, convencían al párroco de darles la bendición matrimonial, a lo que Candy enternecida, lloraba emocionada por todo lo que Albert estaba haciendo.

\- No llores mi vida, dirá el padre que te estoy obligando,

\- Albert, te amos y estoy muy feliz de ser tu esposa, solo que… en el barco me confirmaron que si estoy embarazada y… aun sin decírtelo, te has apurado por… que nos casemos.

\- ¡Mi vida! ¡Seremos padres!

\- Si. Y eso es lo que me tenía más mal en el barco que los mareos del mar.

\- ¡oh mi amor!

En un auto obscuro, llegaban Albert y Candy a lo que fue por muchos años su hogar, estaba muy cambiado, George sonreía al pensar en la Sra. Elroy y ver que por fin había regresado su sobrino, lo peor, es que estaba demasiado cambiado al pequeño que se fue, ahora era muy alto, muy fuerte y todo un hombre, podría no reconocerlo.

Al entrar, todo fueron recuerdos para él, desde imágenes con su madre y su padre, juegos y conversaciones recordadas, trataba de explicar y mostrarle a Candy todo su hogar, comentaba sobre cada imagen, cada cuadro, cada detalle de la casa, sin percibir que alguien estaba con la boca abierta, tras ellos, escuchando detalladamente todo lo que explicaba,

\- Aquí mi padre y yo jugábamos ajedrez, en ese solárium mi madre nos observaba y cuidaba de las flores más hermosas que se hayan visto en todo Escocia. - Allá estaba los caballos, el campo de equitación esta de tras, al final el bosque y dentro de ahí, una preciosa variedad de animales, la casa tiene muchas habitaciones y recibíamos a muchos miembros de la familia, casi todos lejanos, la única familiar cercana es mi Tía Elroy… En ese momento, ella se evidenciaba, nerviosa, encorvada y apenas podía abrir sus parpados de las arrugas que estos tenían ahora,

\- ¡Hijo mío!

\- ¡Tía Elroy!

Ambos se abrazaban ella apenas alcanzaba su cintura, el se bajaba para besar sus manos, pero ella no lo dejaba, tomaba su cabeza al estar inclinado y llorando agregaba

\- ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname William!

\- No fue tu culpa, ya George me ha puesto al tanto, todo estará bien. Mira Tía, ella es mi esposa Candy Andrew.

\- Mucho gusto señora.

\- Nada de señora, soy tu Tía, ven acá. Candy se dejaba abrazar por la mujer anciana, que por más que se quería enderezar no lo lograba, el bastón lo conservaba con un cordón sujeto a su muñeca. No había mucho personal, pero de eso se haría cargo George ahora, tranquilamente se alejaba para dejarlos solos, haciendo una seña a William, y este asentía.

Johnson entraba al estudio y pasaba hasta la cocina, una mujer de espaldas hablaba con un chico,

\- Si, es tu padre. No tardará en venir.

\- Me reconocerá mamá.

\- Eres idéntico a él, veras que sí.

\- ¡Helen!

\- ¡George!

Asustado y sorprendido por la conversación que acababa de escuchar, temblaban sus manos y ella, acercaba a su pequeño George, quien sonreía suavemente, esperando que su padre preguntara, pero este se quedaba sin palabras y lo tomaba de un hombro atrayéndolo hasta él y abrazándolo fuertemente,

\- ¡hijo mío!

\- ¡Papá!

El llanto y las emociones de todo lo vivido, dejaba fuera las explicaciones, por fin estaban bien. Todo se iría normalizando, la Tía Elroy parecía revivir con la presencia de su sobrino en casa, ya lucía sonrisas frecuentes, comentaba el pequeño George a Candy, que siempre se la pasaba seria y refunfuñando.

Helen, volvía a creer en su esposo, ahora sabía donde había estado todos esos años, escondida en el hogar del pequeño William, esperando a que regresara, y el buscándola en Inglaterra, pensándola cerca, sin querer ver a la señora Elroy.

\- Así jamás te iba a encontrar, Helen.

\- Mientes, ya lo hiciste, al menos sabía que después de nuestra última conversación, podías arreglarlo todo, si lo hacías por William, mi hijo tendría un mejor futuro, con integridad y… un hogar justo.

\- ¡Helen!

Candy dio a luz en primavera, un pequeño rubio, color rosita, con pulmones fuertes y con un amigo de doce años de edad. George, deseaba un hermano, pero su madre se había puesto muy mal cuando nació él y le aseguraba que no podía tener otro embarazo. Ahora con el hijo de Albert y Candy, ella le permitía quererlo como un hermanito. Y este aceptaba feliz, porque el pequeño era bastante buen oyente y muy comelón, al colocarle las mamilas mientras su madre y su padre, caminaban en los jardines de la mansión.

George se había asociado a William, este le había permitido tener parte de lo que su padre, no le dejo, un buen porcentaje, siempre y cuando le ayudara con todos los negocios y a retomar y fortalecer sus finanzas. Ambos salían ganando y creciendo juntos. Sobre todo porque los dos tenían que ver por sus hijos.

Cuando se pensó en ir a América, Candy se puso nerviosa, pero George tranquilizándola, le pasaba algunos informes de lo que él había hecho cuando buscaba a William, y como ahora ese tal Johnny estaba en prisión, por muchos años, junto con sus compinches.

\- Me alegro tanto que aun se pueda ver justicia.

\- Hay que tener fe y esperanza, mi vida. Esa jamás debemos perderla, verás que Dios en su infinita misericordia, siempre hace por sus hijos y en ocasiones por los más alejados de él.

\- Lo sé. Dios ha sido muy bueno con nosotros, hemos encontrado un mejor hogar lejos de donde nací, pero a tu lado, siento que sea donde sea, mientras estés conmigo, eres mi hogar.

\- Y tu el mío, Candy.

Un beso hermoso, de una pareja que tanto había sufrido para salir adelante. Un niño tapándole los ojos a su nuevo hermanito, para que no viera esas cosas. Y un padre muy orgulloso, porque al hacer las cosas correctas, el también se había beneficiado y había sido tan bendecido por Dios, como el pequeño que le fue encomendado por su padre. Abrazando a su esposa, quien le daba un beso en la barbilla y el pelinegro se ruborizaba por completo.

La nueva Tía Abuela, pedía al pequeño George que le pasara a su nieto. Y que la acompañara a otro lugar menos exhibicionista. Al decirles eso, las dos parejas soltaban las risas, haciendo que el pequeño George, sin soltarle a su hermanito nuevo, la acompañara, pero sin darle en ningún momento a Willy. Ahora era suyo y no confiaba en que ella pudiera cuidarlo mejor.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Siempre es bello escribir finales felices, sobre todo justos y muy necesarios para terminar una historia,**_

 _ **deseando les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
